Queen Beryl is now the one named Sailor Moon
by BostonBill
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. Story will focus in on the War between Queen Beryl and Sailor Moon. Summary inside and on my profile page, there is a poll for everyone to take.
1. Prologue

Summary: _Queen Beryl has been unable to destroy the Sailor Scouts and take possession of the Silver Crystal. She has captured Tuxedo Mask, even though Metalia has no use for the masked superhero. Because of her failures, Metalia has ordered that Queen Beryl is to be killed. Beryl, upon learning of Metalia's plan, comes up with a plan of her own. What is that plan? And what will that plan include? Will it lead to the destruction of Sailor Moon and the rest of Sailor Scouts? Or will something much worse happen? The only way that will find out is to read my story._

**Main characters**

Serena Campbell – Sailor Moon (age 14)

Amy Anderson – Sailor Mercury (age 14)

Raye Williams – Sailor Mars (age 14)

Lita Michaels – Sailor Jupiter (age 14)

Mina Johnson (age 14)

Darien Shields (age 19)

Queen Beryl

Artemis

Luna

Killeroy (a character that I have created, but will play an important role in this story.

**On with the story:**

**PROLOGUE**

For as long as she could remember, Queen Beryl hated Princess Serenity. She hated the fact that Serenity was the Moon Princess. She hated the fact that one day Serenity would inherit the Silver Crystal, the most powerful force in the universe. And she hated the fact that Serenity, because she was of the Moon Kingdom, could live forever. But those weren't the only reasons why Queen Beryl hated Princess Serenity.

Queen Beryl also hated Princess Serenity because she was actually jealousy of the Moon Princess. She was jealous of the fact that Serenity had a loving family. She was jealous of the fact that Serenity had friends who loved and adored her. She was jealous of the fact that Serenity's friends would lay their lives down to protect their princess. She was jealous of the fact that Serenity had a killer body. She was jealous of the fact that Serenity had beautiful blonde hair, even though it was tied up in meatballs, and because Serenity had gorgeous cerulean eyes. And why was Queen Beryl jealous of Serenity? Because didn't have any of these things. Her mother had died shortly after her birth, while her father had abandoned shortly after Beryl's 6th birthday. She didn't have any friends. She was considered by many people to be "The Ugliest Girl in the Universe." She had horrible looking hair. And most important, Serenity had one thing that Beryl could never have, the love of Prince Endymion. And when one put all of these together, one could understand why Beryl was jealous of Princess Serenity, even though she would never admit that.

Well, over time, Queen Metalia, the leader of the Nega Force, had learned of Beryl's hatred and jealousy of the Princess Serenity. And so she decided to use this to her advantage. She decided to recruit Beryl to become her pupil. And in the six months after becoming Metalia's pupil, Beryl became the most powerful witch that had ever worked for Queen Metalia's temptation. In fact, she became so powerful that she was able to turn the entire population of the Earth against those who lived on the Moon. And after rallying the people of the earth to her side, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. And to her surprise, Beryl's attack was rather successful. She was able to destroy the Moon Kingdom, and most importantly, she was able to kill her nemesis, the Moon Princess.

But what Beryl did not count upon was that Queen Serenity would be able to seal up Queen Beryl, Queen Metalia and the Nega Force before they could take over the universe. Nor did she count on Queen Serenity using the last bit of her strength to send Princess Serenity and her daughter and her court into the future so that they could live peaceful lives.

Well, as our story beings, three thousand years have passed since the Silver Millennium was brought to an end. Princess Serenity and the Sailor Scouts have been reborn and found each other. But not only have the Sailor Scouts returned, so too has the Nega Force. They have escaped from their prison and once again, the only thing that is stopping them from taking over the universe are the Sailor Scouts. Over the last six months, the Sailor Scouts have foiled every single one of Queen Beryl's plans. The Scouts most recent victory came just yesterday when Sailor Moon retook possession of the Rainbow Crystals and forged them together to reform the Silver Crystal. Well, because of what has happened in the past and in the present, Queen Metalia has become frustrated with Queen Beryl and has decided that Queen Beryl has to die.

And this is where our story begins.


	2. Your body will soon belong to me

**Your body will soon belong to me**

"Enough! Show me no more," cried Queen Metalia after witnessing Queen Beryl's latest failure.

Just shortly after Sailor Moon reformed the Silver Crystal, Queen Metalia's forces showed their master what had just taken place. And when Queen Metalia saw what had just happened, she became so angry at Queen Beryl that she decided to that her former No. 1 pupil must die. But while Metalia wanted to kill Queen Beryl, it was not that easy to do so. Why? Well, the first reason why it wasn't that easy to kill Queen Beryl is because Metalia did not have a body of her own. That meant that as much as she wanted to, she just couldn't go up to Beryl and kill her. The other reason why killing Queen Beryl would be a difficult task is because in order to kill her, one had to find her. And Beryl, if she wanted to, could hide from Metalia for weeks, if not months.

However, within Queen Metalia's ranks was a monster named Killeroy. Killeroy was a half-werewolf, half-vampire monstrosity that never failed Queen Metalia, no matter what kind of task he had been given. If he had been asked to kill someone, Killeroy would find that person within a few days and killed them. If he had been asked to capture someone, it was only a matter of time before Killeroy found the person that he had been asked to capture. He was that good. And everybody knew it.

But as good as Killeroy was, there were two major problems with Queen Metalia's best warrior. First of all, he required a lot of energy. To send Killeroy to capture Beryl would require almost 75% of the energy that Beryl's minions had collected over the last six months. The other problem was that even though Killeroy could find Queen Beryl, she was still powerful enough to escape capture. Yes, she would eventually be caught, but she had enough power to at least make things difficult for Killeroy. But despite all of this, Queen Metalia had decided that Queen Beryl must die. And only one person could capture her, and that was Killeroy. So, even though it cost her a lot of energy, Queen Metalia reactivated her best warrior. And then, after reactivating her best warrior, Queen Metalia told Killeroy what she wanted him to do.

"Killeroy, my loyal servant, I have raised you up for an important task," said Queen Metalia. "Queen Beryl has failed me for the last time. She has allowed Sailor Moon to reform the Silver Crystal. She had also allowed failed to kill the Moon Princess, Sailor Moon, and her 'Pesky Sailor Scouts. Therefore, I want you to go and Queen Beryl to me so that I may finally destroy that worthless bitch. And then after I have killed her, you are to kill the Sailor Scouts and take possession of the Silver Crystal and bring it to me."

"It shall be done," Killeroy said to his master as he disappeared.

But what Killeroy and Metalia did not know was that Queen Beryl had been listening in on their conversation. And when she heard what Metalia was planning to do, Queen Beryl said to herself, "_If I remain here, I'm as good as dead. Therefore, I must escape._

"_But even if I manage to escape, where can I go? Sooner or later, Killeroy will find me._"

As she began to weigh her options, Queen Beryl recalled that on the outskirts of Tokyo there was a cave that even the Nega Force was afraid to enter. And while sooner or later Killeroy might think to look there, it could at least serve as a temporary base of operations for Queen Beryl.

So, in her last act as a member of the Nega Force, Queen Beryl returned to her throne room, grabbed her magic books, and left the Dark Kingdom. Then, about an hour later, Queen Beryl set up residency in the Hillkiwanna Cave. And then after establishing residency, Beryl began to look through her books for a spell that would allow her to destroy the Sailor Scouts before she was captured.

But as Beryl poured through her books, she found a long forgotten chapter that contained a list of spells that the Nega Force had ever casted, as well as a long forgotten story.

500 years before Queen Beryl had been born, there was a witch named Candace. Candace was a minor witch who worked for Queen Metalia on part-time basis who lived on the outskirts of modern-day Belfast. Shortly after her 19th birthday, Candace had met a named Jeremy and had fallen in love with him. The only problem was that Jeremy was already married to a girl named Isabella. However, this minor factoid did not stop Candace from wanting to be with Jeremy. However, no matter what Candace did, Jeremy would not leave his wife. So Candace decided to switch bodies with Isabella, kill her, and become Jeremy's wife.

But when Candace attempted to switch bodies with Isabella, her spell backfired on her. Instead switching bodies with Isabella, Candace and Isabella both died. Why? Because Candace didn't have the kind of power to successfully cast her spell.

Beryl, on the other hand did have the power to cast such a spell. And when she read this story, she found the perfect way to destroy the Sailor Scouts.

"_What a better way for me to destroy those annoying Scouts then to switch bodies with their leader,_" Beryl screamed in excitement. "_Then, because I'll have Sailor Moon's body, not only will I be able to wield the power of the Silver Crystal and kill the Sailor Scouts, I can win Darien's affections and rule the universe._"

However, before Beryl could switch bodies with Sailor Moon, she had to find out who Sailor Moon was. Luckily for her, Jadeite had discovered Sailor Moon's identity. All Queen Beryl had to do was cast a spell that would allow her to scan Jadeite's mind, learn who Sailor Moon was, and then implement her evil plan.

So, from the depths of which of her base, Beryl began her plan of revenge. First, she cast a spell that allowed her to scan Jadeite's mind and find who Sailor Moon was. Then, after learning who Sailor Moon was, Beryl created a minor probe that followed Sailor Moon wherever she went. It recorded all of her moves and enough of her memories that when after they had been downloaded into Queen Beryl's mind, would give Beryl the opportunity to execute her plan.

Well, after learning everything that her probe had learned about Serena, and after downloading that information into her mind, Beryl began to look for an opportune time to switch bodies with Serena. And luckily for her, such a time came on the day that she had finished downloading Serena's memories into her mind.

"Serena, Artemis and I really worried," Luna said to Serena on that fateful night. "We haven't heard from the Nega Force in over a week. We have no idea what they are doing, what they are planning, or what they are planning to do with Darien. And we're really worried this. So, Artemis and I are going to go away for a few days and see if we can find anything out about our enemies."

"Don't worry Luna, the girls and I can handle anything that comes up while you're gone," Serena said to her advisor.

"Sure! _**You**_ can handle anything that comes your way," Luna sarcastically replied.

"Luna, you're so mean," cried Serena. "Just because I've had a few failures in the past, doesn't mean I can't handle a few things while you're gone."

"Alright Serena, if you say that you can handle everything, then I guess I have no other choice but to leave things in your hands," Luna said.

But as her advisor and friend left, Serena saw a look disappointment coming from Luna's eyes. And for the first time since they had been reunited with her Scouts, Serena realized the enormity of the situation she was in.

"_I really have been a disappointment to everybody haven't I_," Serena said to herself. "_Well no more. From this moment on, I'm not going to be the klutzy meatball head I've been. I will make a change. I will be a better student, daughter, sister, and Sailor Scout and become the princess that I am._"

But what our favorite heroine did not know is that she would never get the opportunity to fulfill her vow. Before the weekend was over, Serena's life would be officially over.

"_Look out Sailor Moon,_" Queen Beryl laughed to herself after Luna had left. "_Your body will soon belong to me._"


	3. Goodbye Serena, hello Berena

**Goodbye Serena, hello Berena**

"_Poor, pathetic, soon-to-be former Moon Princess,_" Queen Beryl cackled to herself as she finished putting on the finishing touches of her wicked plan, which included making a cell that would prevent Killeroy from finding Serena after she been put into Beryl's soon-to-be former body. "_You have no idea of what I have in store for you or your body._"

And truer words had never been spoken. Serena had no idea what Beryl was about to do. Maybe if she had, Serena would have been better prepared. But alas, Serena had no idea of what Beryl was about to do. And how could she? When she arrived home from school that night, she had only been thinking that tonight would be like any other Friday night in the Campbell house. She and her family would have dinner together. During dinner, and afterwards, she would get into a fight with her brother. At 8:00, she would take a bath. Then, after getting out of the tub, she would have a fight with Luna. And then around 11:00, she would go to bed.

But tonight would be totally different. Before this night was over, Serena's life would change forever.

The first indication that something was amiss was when Serena came home from school at 3:30. As soon as she walked into the house, she learned that her brother Sammy had gone to a friend's house and wouldn't be back until Sunday night. An hour later, her parents informed her that they would be going out for the night and that she would have to make her own dinner. Now normally, that would be a disaster. However, Irene had bought some Mac-N-Cheese earlier, and Serena knew how to make that. At 6:00, her parents said their goodbyes and went out for the evening.

After eating dinner, Luna told Serena that she and Artemis would be gone for a few days so that they could find out why the Nega Force had been so quiet lately. And as she left, Luna gave Serena a disappointing look, a look that hit Serena like a ton of bricks.

All-in-all, this night had been the worst night that Serena had ever faced. It was soon about to get a lot worse.

At 8:00, just as she had done every other night, Serena began to draw a bath for herself. And as water began to fill her tub, Serena began to take stock of her life. For the first time ever, she realized what a failure she was. She had let everybody, including Darien down. And as she began to think upon this, she vowed that she would make change. She starting tomorrow, she would ask her friends and family members to help her become a better friend, Scout, and Princess. She would ask Amy to help her become a better student. She would ask Raye how to function without having a klutz attack. She would ask Lita to teach her how to cook and how to fight. And she would ask Mina how to become more lady like. She would become the kind of person that a princess should be.

Unfortunately, Serena would never get the chance to do those things.

Shortly after Serena had begun to draw her bath, Queen Beryl appeared.

"Who are you, and what do you want," a shocked Serena asked Queen Beryl.

"Oh please, we both know who I am Sailor Moon, or should I say Serena Campbell," Beryl replied.

"Queen Beryl," Serena replied, too shocked to move or even try to escape.

"Nice to see you remember me Princess Serena," said Beryl.

"Remember you, how could I ever forget someone as horrible as you," Serena replied in hatred. "You took everything away from me. You destroyed my home on the Moon, you killed Endymion, you killed me, and my mother had to sacrifice herself just in order to get rid of you and sent me and my court into the future."

"Ah yes, good times," Beryl said. "And speaking of which, I'm about to do the same thing to you again. I'm about to take everything away from you."

"Kill me if you want to Beryl, but you will never be able to take everything away from me. You will never be able to wield the Silver Crystal," Serena said in a determined voice. "Only someone of my lineage can do that"

"Silly girl, I'm not here to kill you," Beryl said wickedly.

"You're not. Then why are you here," asked Serena.

"Like I said, I'm here to take everything away from you," replied Beryl.

"I don't understand," said Serena.

"Then allow me to show you what I mean," Beryl replied as she prepared to cast the spell that would literally change, no pun intended, her and Serena's life forever.

In a language that only someone who belonged to the Nega Force, Queen Beryl began to cast the body switching spell.

_"Moon Princess, so fair, so beautiful, so powerful. You've had everything life has to offer...friends, a family, a home, beauty and power. You've had all these things, while I've had nothing. Well, it's now time for you to learn what it feels like to have nothing. Powers of evil and darkness, I call upon thee to rip Princess Serenity's soul out of her body once and for all and thrust it into mine. I also ask you to take my soul out my body and place it her body and to corrupt the Silver Crystal so that it obeys me and allow me to become Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess."_

And before Serena could even begin to understand what Beryl was doing, a powerful force entered her body and began to remove her soul. And as her soul being was being ripped, Serena felt another sensation. She felt her soul entering Queen Beryl's body. And as it did, Serena felt things that nobody should feel. She felt the darkness that emanated from Queen Beryl's body becoming hers. She felt the hatred that emanated from Beryl's body becoming hers. She felt every insult that had been thrown at Queen Beryl being thrown upon her. She felt as though everything that made Beryl who she was, apart from her magic, becoming hers, which it was. And it felt wrong. It felt as though she had been violated, which of course she had been.

Meanwhile, while Serena's soul was being ripped from her body and thrown into Beryl's body, Beryl had a different feeling. Unlike Serena, Beryl was feeling as though her soul was being transferred from one body to another. And as her soul began to enter Serena's body, the feelings that she felt were wonderful feelings. She felt Sailor Moon's powers becoming hers. She felt herself becoming the Moon Princess. And best of all, she felt the Silver Crystal being manipulated so that it would obey its new master. She literally felt herself becoming Serena, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Princess, which of course she. And she loved every one of these feelings.

"Beryl, what have you done," a shocked Serena asked with Queen Beryl's voice right her soul had been thrown in Beryl's body.

"Before I answer your stupid little questions, let's get a few facts straight here shall we," Queen Beryl said in Serena's sweet and lovely voice. "First of all, you' are Queen Beryl. Your soul has been thrown into my body, and that should convince even you that you are now Queen Beryl. Secondly, I've done exactly what I said I was going to do. I've taken everything that was yours away from you. I have entered your body and now I have the ability to become Sailor Moon. Because I am you, I am now the Moon Princess. And best of, not only did my spell allow us to switch bodies, the Silver Crystal now belongs to me.

"Third, I'm going to take care of my enemies. As Sailor Moon, I'm going destroy your fellow Scouts and then Nega Force. Next, I plan to use my newly acquired abilities to heal Darien and then marry him. And finally, now that I have possession of your body, I'm going to take over the universe. And here's the best part, I'm going to keep you alive so that you feel everything that I'm about to do with your former body."

"No, you can't do that to me or my friends," Serena said as she lunged in an attempt to kill Beryl.

"Oh, not only am I going to do what I just said I'm going to do, you'll never be able to stop me" Beryl said as she sidestepped Seryl (Beryl's name for Serena now that she was in her old body).

Then, after sidestepping Seryl, Berena (Beryl's secret name for herself), Beryl used a simple transportation spell to get rid Seryl and send her into the holding cell that she had built when she was Queen Beryl.

Well, one minute later she had dispatched of Serena, Berena, since her tub wasn't filled yet, decided to take a good, long look at her new body.

"_I can't believe that this body is now mine_," Beryl said to herself. "_I always knew that the Moon Princess was good looking, but now her looks belong to me. And if this is what this body looks this good at 14, imagine what it, I mean I, will look like when I'm 21._"

But not only did Beryl have Serena's body, Serena's clothes, her home, Serena's Silver Crystal, and her powers as Sailor Moon, she had something else too. She had the love of Serena's friends and family members. And when Beryl realized that, she decided to make a slight modification to her plan. She decided that she would become Serena in every aspect. Serena's family would become her family. Serena's Sailor Scouts would become her Sailor Scouts. She would give birth to and raise the children that Serena would have given birth to. She would experience what it was like to have sex in Serena's body with Darien. She would marry Prince Darien. And she would rule the Universe as Neo Queen Serenity when it came time to do so. In every aspect, she would become Serena.

On top of that, she would establish a mental link with Serena's mind so that she could learn everything that Serena knew, and so that Serena would fell everything that Beryl (as Serena) felt and experience.

Then, after seeing what she now looked like, Berena, which is what I'll be calling Beryl for the rest of the story unless someone is talking to her, took her first bath as Serena. Then, after getting out of the tub, Berena set up her hair in her now traditional meatballs, got ready for bed, and dreamt of what she was about to do.

.


	4. Berena begins her takeover

**Berena begins her takeover**

**This is a Queen Beryl POV. It's her POV of taking over Serena's life. Serena's POV will come a little bit later.**

Ever since she had been abandoned by her birth father during the Silver Millennium, Queen Beryl had slept anywhere and everywhere imaginable. From sleeping out in the woods with only a few leaves for a blanket and a rock for a pillow, to your average brothel, Queen Beryl had slept everywhere possible. Not only had she slept everywhere possible, she had also been awoken by every imaginable sound and smell.

But things were different now. Beryl had a new life, a new body, her own bed and most importantly, a place she could call home. Everything that had once belonged to Serena Campbell now belonged to Queen Beryl. Just 12 hours earlier, the former servant of the Nega Force had switched bodies with our favorite heroine. Queen Beryl was now Serena Campbell, Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess. However, her first morning as Serena didn't begin with the best of starts.

At 8:00 AM, Berena (Beryl's new name for herself) had been awoken by the rays of the sun barreling into her widow. And she began to rise from sleep, she smelt one the most ungodly smells imaginable, a pot of coffee brewing. And having been awakened by the sun and a pot of coffee brewing, Berena was none too happy.

"_What the fuck, where the hell am I_," cried an irate Berena. "_And what the hell is wrong with my voice. I sound like a chipmunk that has swallowed a tank of helium._"

But before Berena had a chance to get her bearings straight, and remember what she had done the previous night, an unusual and cherry voice rang out.

"Serena darling, are you ok honey," asked Irene (Serena's mother) from the kitchen.

"_Serena, darling, honey, what the hell is going on around here,_" a still discombobulated Berena said. "_Who is that woman and why is she looking for someone named Serena? There's nobody here by that name._"

Then, out of the clear blue, Berena remembered everything that had transpired the previous night.

"_That's right,_" Berena said to herself. "_I switched bodies with the Moon Princess last night. That disgusting, horrible wretch of a girl is now in my disgusting and powerless body, while I'm her wonderful, glorious, beautiful and powerful body._"

And not only did Beryl remember switching bodies with the now former Moon Princess, she also remembered something else. She remembered her plans to take over Serena's life. She would become a better Serena, Sailor Moon, and Moon Princess than the former one had ever been, while the old Serena would rot away in disgusting cell in Queen Beryl's body forever.

So, after taking a couple of seconds to get her bearings straight, Berena answered her "mother" in her best Serena-like voice.

"Yea mom, I'm okay. I just had a really bad nightmare that's all," Berena lied to her mother.

"Okay honey, I just wanted to make sure after I heard a lot of yelling coming from your room," Irene said to her daughter. "Well, since you're up, how would like to come down and join your father and I for breakfast."

"_Breakfast_," Berena said to herself, "_That sounds really great_."

"Yea mom, breakfast sounds really good right about now," Berena answered. "Just give me about 30 minutes to freshen up a little bit and then I'll be down to join you and dad for breakfast."

"Okay sweetheart, just let me know when you're on your way down so that I can start making breakfast."

"Will do, mom," said Berena.

Now, did Berena really need 30 minutes to freshen up? Of course not. She could've gotten ready in five minutes. All she had to do was use her powers as well as though of the Silver Crystal and she would have been ready in an instant. But she didn't want to rush things. She wanted to become acclimated with her new room and her new body.

But not only did she want to do that, she wanted to have a little fun.

"_I think I'll go and visit Queen Seryl (Berena's new name for Serena) for a few minutes and see how see likes her new body_," Berena said to herself. "_I think I'll see what Seryl has to say when she sees me transform into Sailor Moon._"

So, after grabbed her transformation broach, Berena went to go and visit Queen Seryl.

"_Poor, stupid Serena_," Berena said to herself. "_I think I'll see what Seryl has to say when she sees me transform into Sailor Moon._"

So, after taking a couple of minutes to gloat to herself, Berena decided to wake up Queen Seryl and remind her of what had taken place and everything that would take place.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey, Queen Seryl," Berena said to her nemesis.

"What, what's going on," Serena asked. "And what's wrong with my voice?"

"You know, I asked myself that same question about six minutes ago, Queen Seryl," Berena said.

"Queen Beryl," a now wide awake Serena said.

"Foolish girl, don't you remember me telling you last night that you are now Queen Beryl and that I'm now Serena Campbell," Berena said.

"Beryl, I want my life back right now," Serena demanded.

"No doing, Queen Seryl," Berena responded right back. "I'm you and you are me, and that's the way it's going to remain. But if you're not convinced of that little fact, then allow me to prove it to you once and for all.

"Moon Prism Power," cried Berena.

And almost immediately, Berena began to transform into Sailor Moon. And even though she wanted to do something, a shocked and terrified Serena could only watch in horror as right in front of her eyes, the one who had killed her in the past was becoming the champion of love and justice.

"_No, this can't be happening,_" Serena said to herself and to Berena. "_This has to be a nightmare._"

But this was no nightmare. This was real life. Queen Beryl was in fact becoming Sailor Moon and there was nothing that Serena could do about it. And then, after transforming into Sailor Moon, Berena began her first-ever, Sailor Moon-like speech.

"What do you think of my new body, Nega-scum," Sailor Moon said to Queen Seryl. "I don't stand for love and justice. I stand for taking over another person's life and I've taken over yours Queen Seryl. I have become you and you have become me, and there is nothing you can do about it. And if you try to remedy that situation, then in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Beryl, please don't do this," Serena begged. "Don't kill my friends and family members.

"No matter what you say, things are the way they are now Queen Seryl," Berena replied. "I love this new life and there is no way in hell I'm giving it up.

"But don't worry; I don't plan to kill your friends or your family members. I've decided to do something else. I'm going to make your friends, my friends. I'm going to make your family members my family members. I'm going to take over your life and you're going to be trapped here forever."

"_**NO**_! " cried Serena.

"_**YES**_!" Berena replied. "In fact, I'm going to begin my new life today. See that little thing over there in the corner. That's a probe that I created over a week ago. Its purpose was to follow you around, learn enough about you, and then download that information into my brain so that after I switched bodies with you, I could fool all your loved ones into thinking that I was you and destroy them.

"But now, I'm giving it new instructions. I'm going to use my probe to establish a mind-link night with you so that I can slowly learn everything that you know so that I can become you in every way possible."

"You won't get away with this Beryl," said Serena as the Beryl's probe began to link Beryl's and Serena's minds.

"Oh, I think I will," Berena said right back. "Step one is already complete. I've got your body. And after I leave, I'm going to begin step two of my plan. I'm going to make your family my family. Today, I'm going to take your mom away from you. Tomorrow, I'll take your dad and brother away from you. I'll have a brand new family. I'll have yours."

"No, this can't be happening," cried Serena as she felt Queen Beryl mind-link with her. But it was happening. Queen Beryl was learning everything about Serena's family. And then after learning everything about Serena's family, Berena returned home so that she could begin her new life while a distraught Serena could only sit there and cry.


	5. Berena's day with her mom

**Berena's day with her mom**

After she had finishing torturing Serena, and returning home, Berena was ready to begin her first day in Serena's body. Today, she would spend her morning hours acclimating herself with her parent by joining them for breakfast. Then, after breakfast, she would go out for a walk and get used to her new body. Then, after she came back, go shopping with her mom, something that Serena had always enjoying doing with Irene. Then, tomorrow, she would repeat the whole process all over again with one minor difference. Instead of spending her afternoon with her mother Berena would spend the afternoon with her dad. And then when he came home, Berena would spend the night getting to know her brother. But before all of that could take place, Berena had to survive breakfast time with her parents.

Breakfast time in the Campbell house on the weekends was always important to Ken and Irene. It was one of the few times that they could spend time with the children any kind of shenanigans taking place. During breakfast, Serena and Sammy would not be allowed to have their normal brother and sister fight. They would not be allowed to talk about what was going in school. Irene would not be able to complain about the amount of chores that she had to do, and Ken would never discuss what was going on at work. Breakfast time on the weekends was to be a time of reflection and enjoying each other's company.

But today, breakfast time had a different look. Sammy was gone for the weekend because he was staying at a friend's house. And Serena, Ken and Irene's little princess, wouldn't be joining her parents today. Her body was there, but as of last night, Queen Beryl was now Ken and Irene's little girl. And before this weekend was over, Ken and Irene would totally be under Berena's control. They would do whatever she asked them to do for her. If she wanted them to spoil her rotten, they would do that. If she wanted them to buy her something - no matter how expensive or inappropriate the item was - they would do that. If she asked them to allow Darien to have sex with her, once Berena had freed Darien, they would allow it. Whatever Berena wanted her parents to do or allow, they would do it. And they would never question what their daughter was asking them to do. Ken and Irene would become Berena's puppets.

But before joining her parents for breakfast, Berena had to change. When she had left Queen Seryl's base, she was still dressed as Sailor Moon. And since Berena didn't want her parents to know that she was Sailor Moon, because that would raise too many questions and might ruin her plans, the first thing Berena had to do was let go of her transformation. Then, after doing that, she began to head downstairs to join her parents for breakfast.

Usually, Irene would make pancake's, Serena's favorite, on Saturday mornings. Today however, Irene had decided to make something else for her husband and daughter. Instead of making pancakes', Irene had made eggs and bacon. For herself and her husband, Irene made a fresh pot of coffee. And for Berena, Irene had served orange juice and a glass of chocolate milk, something that she had never done for Serena. When Berena sat down at the breakfast table, she was totally unprepared for what she was about to eat. Why? Because she wasn't used to eating such delicious food. In fact, she wasn't used to eating food at all. In the Nega Force, one didn't need food. But now, living inside of a human body, Berena found herself needing to eat. And what she had that morning was mind-blowing delicious, something that Berena made sure to announce.

"This is awesome mom," Berena said to her "mother." "I've never eaten anything so delicious."

"Oh Serena, you say the same thing to me after every meal," Irene said to her "daughter."

"I know that mom, but I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," Berena said.

"Well, while I do appreciate the compliment, it's not necessary," Irene jokingly said to Berena.

"I know that mom, but I'm never going to stop complimenting you," Berena replied back. "Not everybody is fortunate to have a mom as wonderful as you. And I know that while I don't always show my appreciation for you, after last night, I'm never going to that again."

"Boy, that nightmare must have really scared you," Ken said to Berena.

"Yea, it really did daddy," Berena began to cry uncontrollably. "Up until last night, I never thought of what it might be like to have someone take my life away from me. It was really terrible. And when I woke up and thought of what it might be like to never see my friends and family again, I guess I kind of panicked a little bit."

"Well, that may be true young lady, but don't ever think of using the kind of language I heard coming out of your mouth again," Ken lovingly warned his daughter.

"Don't worry daddy, I won't, I promise," Berena said.

"Good, now that that is settled, finish eating your breakfast so that you are free for our weekly shopping trip dear," Irene said.

"Okay mom," Berena said to herself in amusement after she had seen how Ken and Irene had been tricked into thinking that she was their daughter.

Following breakfast, Berena decided to do a very unlike Serena thing, she took care of the dishes, which her parents were not ready for.

"Serena dear, you don't have to that for me," Irene said to Berena.

"I know mom, I just want to help out a little bit," Berena said.

"That's fine dear, but you know what usually happens when you try to help me out don't you," Irene said to Berena.

"Mom, that's so mean," Berena said. "Just because I've broken a few things over the years, doesn't mean I'm totally useless."

"Okay, just because sweetheart," Irene said back to her daughter.

"I will mom," Berena said.

However, even though she had every intent to be careful, Berena still had to have her parents think that she was their daughter. That meant that she would have to suffer a few klutz attacks while doing the dishes. And so, in her best Serena-like performance, Berena broke a few dishes and few cups. But since Berena didn't break as many as Serena would have, Irene and Ken let the matter go.

After finishing her breakfast and putting the dishes away, Berena then told her mother and father that she was going to go out for a walk and that when she returned home, she would spend the rest of the day with her mother for their "weekly shopping trip." And Berena had three reasons why she wanted to go for a walk. The first reason was to get fully acclimated to her new body. The second reason was to announce to the world that she was now Serena. And the final reason was to give Berena a chance to see what it was going to be like living in the modern day world for the rest of her life. And then, after telling her parents what her plans were and changing into a clean set of clothes, Berena went out for her walk.

The first half-hour of her walk was a complete disaster for Berena. No matter how hard she tried not too, she kept on suffering one klutz attack after another. And her klutz attacks led to almost every type of injury known to man. During that half-hour, Berena broke both of her arms, separated her tight shoulder, cracked three ribs, suffered a concussion, tore her ACL, and received multiple cuts. But thanks to her magical powers, which were greatly enhanced because of the Silver Crystal, Berena was able to heal her injuries without drawing attention to herself.

The next half-hour went a lot smoother for Berena. Once she was fully acclimated to her teenage body and the gravitational pull of the Earth, not only was Berena able to move around like any other teenage girl, she was also able to run as quickly as Serena had been able. Then, once she was fully satisfied, Berena went home and got ready for her day out with her mom.

When Serena was her daughter, Saturday afternoon the highlight of Irene's week. Every Saturday, Irene would take her daughter grocery shopping, then once she had bought all of the groceries that her family would need for the week, Irene would take Serena to the local mall and spend the day with her daughter. Today however, Irene would be spending the afternoon with her new daughter, Berena. And while she didn't know it when they left together, Irene would soon be spending a small fortune to appease her new daughter.

Irene and Berena's day out started out the same way that Irene and Serena's day would have started. Together with her daughter, Irene went to the local market and bought everything that her family would need for the week, a new set of curtains for the front window, and enough laundry detergent to do her family's laundry on Sunday. Then, once that was completed, Irene took her daughter to the local shopping mall. And while shopping with her mom, Berena "happened" to come across a _Victoria's Secret_ shopping center. And when Berena saw it, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

However, Irene, when she saw what her daughter was looking at, was none too pleased.

"Serena, how many times have I told you that a young lady should never desire to visit a place like that," Irene asked her daughter.

"Oh, put a sock in it would you, you old hag," Berena said without thinking. "Your daughter is long gone. She's in my body and I'm in hers and I'm going to do and look at whatever I want."

"What do you mean you switched bodies with my daughter," a shocked Irene asked.

"_Crap_," Berena said to herself, "_I've just let my little secret out._"

But while Berena had made a huge mistake, it was easily correctable. Using her enhanced magical powers, Berena charmed her mother into forgetting what she just said. She then charmed her mother into allowing her to go into _Victoria's Secret _and buy whatever she wanted, which Irene gladly agreed too. And during her little shopping spree at _Victoria's Secret_, Berena had her mom buy her 17 new dresses, 18 pairs of bras and panties, and 28 Satin Halter Slips, 34 Lace Applique Satin Slips, and 24 bathing suits, each of which left little to the imagination. After that, Berena then had her "mom" stop of that the usual stores that Serena would have stopped at and had Irene buy her enough things for school and social events. By day's end, Irene had spent over $2,000 on her daughter. Then, after their "little shopping trip," Irene and Berena went home and had dinner together with Ken, who had been out most of the day and therefore had no idea what had gone on. Then, after dinner, Berena went upstairs and got ready for bed. And while she slept, Berena dreamt of what she was going to do to her father the next day.


	6. Serena's horrible weekend - Part 1

Before I start my next chapter, I'd like to thank those who have followed my story and sent me some well wishes while I was dealing with some major health problems. Going to college full-time and working full-time at a very stressful job took a real toll on me. I was getting stressed out and my blood pressure went up. Thankfully, Spring Break came at the perfect time and I only had to work a couple of days. My doctor didn't need to put me on medication, but did say that if I was still feeling stressed out in a couple of weeks, he'd put me on something. He's also put me on restriction at work. He wants me to work no more than 25 hours a week until this semester is over. The restriction has helped, but I'll still be keeping an eye on my health.

Now, as for the next two chapters, I'd like everyone to know that it will be Serena's POV. You will notice that this chapter is a little bit different than chapter 4 and it's supposed to be. It's Serena's POV of the events of chapter four – Berena begins her takeover. So obviously, there have to be a few changes because POV's are sometimes different depending on the event. Chapter four was Beryl's POV of what she did when she announced to Serena that she was taking over Serena's life. This this chapter is Serena's POV to the events of chapter four.

**Serena's horrible weekend – Part 1**

To say that the last twenty-four hours had been life changing for Serena had been life changing would constitute as **_The Understatement of the Year._** Serena's horrible weekend began on Friday morning. Like every other day, she had been late for school. And because she had been late, Ms. Haruna had punished her student by forcing Serena to hold a bucket of water over her head in the hallway for two hours. Then, after being allowed back into the classroom, Serena learned that she had failed the previous day's Math test, earning the worst mark that she had ever received – a 14. Then, after learning that she had failed her Math test, Serena's day was made even worse when she was sent to detention.

Following her horrible day at school, Serena was looking to enjoy a chocolate milkshake at the Crown Arcade. Unfortunately, Andrew told Serena that he was out of chocolate and that a new shipment wouldn't arrive until Monday, meaning Serena would have to go without her usual after-school treat.

Following that, Serena was hoping to go home and spend a quite weekend with her family, and hopefully a weekend without having to deal with the Nega Force. Unfortunately, nothing went according to Serena's plans. First, her mom told her that Sammy would be spending the weekend over at his friend's house. Then, Irene told Serena that she and Ken were going out for dinner that night; meaning that instead of enjoying spaghetti and meatballs with her family, Serena would be forced to make Mac-N-cheese. Then, Luna told her that she and Artemis would be gone for a few days so that they could find out why the Nega Force had been so quiet. And to make matters worse, Luna had basically said that she had no confidence in Serena or her abilities, which really put a damper to Serena's horrible day.

Then, to make matters worse, Queen Beryl came in and stole her body, life, and Silver Crystal. Then, after being forced into Queen Beryl's body, Serena – who was knocked out after her encounter with Berena - had been teleported into the cage that Beryl had prepared for her. And during the night, Serena had the worst nightmare that she had ever had. She dreamt of what it would be like to live in Queen Beryl's body, while Queen Beryl stole her title as Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, and as Serena Campbell. But what Serena did not know was that her dream was no dream at all. Queen Beryl was subconsciously showing Serena what she was about to do.

However, on Saturday morning, Serena learned that what she had dreamt was no dream. This revelation came to her when Queen Beryl came to visit her nemesis.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey Queen Seryl," Berena said in Serena's voice after she teleported in for her little visit.

"What, what is going on," Serena said after being woken up at what she considered an ungodly hour. "And what it wrong with my voice? That's not my normal voice"

"You know, I asked myself that same question when I woke up in your, I mean my room about six minutes ago, Queen Seryl," Berena said in Serena's voice.

"Queen Beryl," a now wide awake Serena said.

"Correctamundo, Queen Seryl," Berena said. "You know, you're not as dumb as people say that you are."

"Queen Beryl, why do you look and sound like me," Serena said to Queen Beryl. "And why do keep calling me 'Queen Seryl?' What the hell is going on here?"

"Foolish girl, don't you remember what I did to us last night?" Berena replied.

"Oh my God, you stole my body, you evil witch," Serena said.

"You remember, I'm glad to hear that Queen Seryl, which is my new name for you by the way" Berena said. "But I did more than steal your body."

"What do you mean?" Serena said.

"I haven't just stolen your body, I've stolen quite a few things from you," Berena replied. "I've stolen your life, I've stolen your Silver Crystal, I've been able to _corrupt the Silver Crystal so that it obeys me, I now have the ability to become Sailor Moon; and best of all, I'm now the Moon Princess."_

_"How is it possible that you can wield the power of the Silver Crystal and become Sailor Moon?" Serena asked Queen Beryl. "First of all, you are not of _moon lineage. So, how can you become Sailor Moon even if you have my body, which I want back right now, you life-stealing bitch!"

"Such language, what would your mother Irene or Queen Serenity think if they heard you speaking like that?" Berena asked Seryl.

"Never mind about my fucking language, answer my fucking question bitch," Serena angrily replied.

"Alright, calm down, I'll tell you how I'm able to wield the Silver Crystal and become Sailor Moon," Berena replied. "First all, you're right, I shouldn't be able to become Sailor Moon. In fact, I shouldn't be able to wield the Silver _Crystal. But I can. And the reason why I can wield the Silver Crystal is it can be easily corrupted._

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"What you don't know, but what I did is that _the ability to use the Silver Crystal's power depends on the user_," Berena said. "For example, when you had possession of it, it did whatever you wanted it to do. But now that I possess it, it will do whatever I tell it to do.

"And as for how I can become Sailor Moon, there is something that you don't know about your Star Seed. You have no idea that there are two parts to it. The first part makes up your body. Basically, it's your DNA. It defines the way you look. And this part cannot be removed. However, you and the rest of the Sailor Scouts possess a second part to your star seed. This part gives you the ability to become a Sailor Scout. And unlike the first part of your star seed, it can be removed, destroyed, or transferred from one body to another. So, when I stole your body, I also stole the part of your star seed that gave you the ability to become Sailor Moon and simply merged it with my soul. So now, I can become Sailor Moon, which by the way I'm going to love being able to do."

"I don't believe you. There is no way you can become Sailor Moon, ," Serena said.

"Then allow me to prove it to my dear," Berena gleefully replied. "Moon Prism Power!"

And with those magical words, words that Serena had said hundreds of times over the last six months, Queen Beryl began to transform into Sailor Moon. And the worst part, Serena saw every part of it. And it sickened her to no end.

"_No, this can't be happening,_" Serena said to Berena, but more to herself. "_This has to be a nightmare._"

But this was no nightmare. This was real life. Queen Beryl had won. She had Serena's body. The Silver Crystal now belonged to her. And worst of all, Queen Beryl was now Sailor Moon. And if that wasn't bad enough, Queen Beryl, after transforming into Sailor Moon, gave her Sailor Moon introduction.

"What do you think of my new body, Nega-scum," Sailor Moon said to Queen Seryl. "I don't stand for love and justice. I stand for taking over another person's life and I've taken over yours Queen Seryl. I have become you and you have become me, and the best part is that there is nothing you can do about it. And if you try to remedy that situation, then in the name of the Moon, I will punish you."

"Beryl, I will get you back for this. I will get my life back," Serena said.

"That's never going to happen, Seryl," Berena said. "From this moment and for all eternity I am Sailor Moon."

"If it's the last thing I do, I will get my life back. And stop calling me Seryl bitch," Serena said.

"If it's the last thing you do, don't you get it yet, I've won," Berena said. "There is no going back. I'm the only person in the universe who can switch us back and that's never going to happen. From this moment on, my name is Berena Campbell and yours is Queen Seryl so get used to it red."

"There must be a way I can stop you," a now even more irate Serena said.

"Nope, there isn't," Berena gleefully replied. "I've stolen your body and powers fair and square and now that I have, it's time for the next phase of my plan."

"No!" Serena exclaimed. "You can't do that. You can't kill my friends and family members."

"Oh I can do that, but where's the fun in that," Berena replied.

"Then, if you're not going to kill my friends and family members, what are you going to do?" a worried Serena asked, even though she had a good inclination of what Beryl was going to do.

"I'm going to live out your life," Berena replied. "I'm going to make your friends, my friends. Your family members will become my family members. In every way possible, "I'm going to take over your life and you're going to be trapped here forever."

"_**NO**_! " cried Serena.

"_**YES**_!" Berena replied. "In fact, I'm going to begin my new life today. See that little thing over there in the corner. That's a probe that I created over a week ago. Its purpose was to follow you around, learn enough about you, and then download that information into my brain so that after I switched bodies with you, I could fool all your loved ones into thinking that I was you and destroy them.

"But now, I'm giving it new instructions. I'm going to use my probe to establish a mind-link night with you so that I can slowly learn everything that you know so that I can become you in every way possible."

"You won't get away with this Beryl," said Serena as the Beryl's probe began to link Beryl's and Serena's minds.

"Oh, I think I will," Berena said right back. "Step one is already complete. I've got your body. And after I leave, I'm going to begin step two of my plan. I'm going to make your family my family. Today, I'm going to take your mom away from you. Tomorrow, I'll take your dad and brother away from you. I'll have a brand new family. I'll have yours."

"No, this can't be happening," cried Serena as she felt Queen Beryl mind-link with her. But it was happening. Queen Beryl was learning everything about Serena's family. And then after learning everything about Serena's family, Berena returned home so that she could begin her new life while a distraught Serena could only sit there and cry.


	7. Serena's horrible weekend - Part 2

**Serena's horrible weekend – Part 2**

Following a good cry, Serena realized that crying over her current situation wasn't going to solve anything, something that Raye had told her on numerous occasions. If Serena was going to get her body, the Silver Crystal, and her title as both Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess back, she had to stop acting like a cry-baby and start acting like the Princess that she had been.

The first thing that Serena had to deal with was finding a way out of the prison that Beryl had put her into. However, without the Silver Crystal, Serena was trapped. So, the only way out was if someone; be it one of her family members or one of the Sailor Scouts, discovered what Beryl had done and rescued her. But as Serena thought about that, she once again started to act like the cry-baby she had always been.

"_Mom, dad and Sammy can't help me out,_" a distraught Serena said to herself. "_Yes, I know that they love me, but Beryl has too much going for her. She has my body, a good portion of my memories and the Silver Crystal. So they aren't going to be able to help me out. They're just going to fall right into her trap._

_"My only hope is that Luna, Artemis, Raye or one of the other girls can figure out what Beryl has done and do something before Beryl really does take over my life._"

However, the Scouts wouldn't be able to do anything until at least Monday. Like Luna and Artemis, they too had gone out-of-town. They had gone to a secluded hideaway for the weekend for some intense training. Plus, with Luna gone that meant that Irene, Ken and Sammy were at Beryl - or Berena as Beryl now called herself – complete and total mercy. And when Serena thought about that, she started to cry again.

"_I'm about to lose my mom, my dad, my brother and my oldest friend to that conniving witch and there's nothing I can do about it,_" Serena cried to herself.

And indeed, Serena was about to lose her mom, her dad, her brother and her oldest friend to "that conniving witch." Today, Serena was going to lose her mother.

The loss of her mother began as soon as Berena returned home. When Berena arrived home, she noticed that she was still dressed as Sailor Moon, which if Berena was to convince Irene that she was Serena, could not continue. And so, as soon as she arrived home, Berena let go of her transformation and got ready to join her parents for breakfast.

But what nobody outside of Berena knew was that Serena felt everything that Berena did after letting go of her transformation. She felt Berena was her face. She felt Berena go through her dresser and go through her former clothes. She felt Berena grope her new body. She could smell the eggs and bacon that Irene was making for breakfast. She could feel the love that love that Ken and Irene had for her being shown to Berena. She could even feel and hear the entire conversation, including every lie that Berena told to her parents.

Following Berena's time with her parents at the breakfast table, Serena felt Berena changing into her gym clothes and go out for her walk. And while Berena was out for her walk, Serena felt every injury that Berena had suffered and her using the Silver Crystal to heal herself. She also felt the exhilaration Berena felt once she was totally acclimated to her new body, including being to run just like Serena.

"_I can't believe that this is happening to me,_" Serena said to herself as she felt Berena taking all the small things that Serena had enjoyed away from her. It was even worse than what she had felt the previous night, when her soul was thrust into Beryl's body.

But what made her weekend even worse than what it was already was when she felt the exhilaration Berena felt when she went out shopping with Irene.

Weekend shopping trips was something that Serena had always looked forward too. No matter how bad her grades were, not matter what kind of trouble she had gotten into recently, and no matter what kind heartbreak that she had caused her mom because of duties as Sailor Moon, Serena could always count on her weekend shopping trip with her mom. They made her feel like a normal girl, which with the weight of the world on her shoulders' because of her duty as Sailor Moon, was something that Serena needed.

But now, because she was in Queen Beryl's body and because Queen Beryl was now in her body, the one joy that Serena could count on had been taken away from her. On top of that, she also felt the exhilaration that Beryl felt as she kept on trying pair after pair of lingerie, and then having Irene buy everything that Beryl wanted, and slowly become Irene's new daughter. And the feelings that Serena felt broke her heart. And so, Serena did the only thing that might help. She cried out to Queen Serenity.

"_Queen Serenity, mother, if there is anything you can do, please do something,_" Serena cried out to the former monarch of the Moon. "_Please,_ _don't let Queen Beryl win. Help me to take back everything that she has taken away from me, everything that she is taking away from me, and everything that she is planning to take away from me._"

Unfortunately, Serena's prayer went unanswered. Queen Serenity couldn't help Serena, meaning that Serena's soul was stuck in Queen Beryl's body, while Queen Beryl's soul remained in Serena's body. And by day's end, Serena had to deal with a pain that she never thought she would have to deal with – She lost her mother to her mortal enemy.


	8. Daddy's day with his little girl part 1

Before I begin, I'd like to first of all thank everybody who has left a review. Your critiques and notes have been very well appreciated and hopefully, I've been able to produce a better story.

Secondly, to those of you who sent me well-wishes when I was sick, I say **Thank you**. Your encouragements were just what I needed.

Lastly, I'd like to clear something up. Many of you may have noticed that chapter 5 had some similarities and some difference to an earlier chapter. That's because chapter 5 was Serena's POV to chapter 3 and POV's are sometimes like that. For example, you and I can view the same thing but have some differences based on our POV. That's why POV's are sometimes similar and sometimes different.

So, now that I've gotten those things off my chest, I present to you the first part of Daddy's day with his new little girl. It's going to be in two parts. Part 1 is the intro and Part 2 will be Berena's day with Ken. I hope you all enjoy it

On with the story.

**Daddy's day with his new "Little girl" – Part 1**

"_Let's see, steal Serena's body, check. Force the Silver Crystal to serve me, check. Become Sailor Moon, check. Torment the former Sailor Moon and show her that I'm now her, check. Steal Irene's affections, check._ _So far, everything is going according to plan; and best-of-all, nobody is the wiser_," said a gratified Berena after returning home. And things were about to get better for Berena.

Following a successful shopping spree with her mom, an ecstatic Berena went up to her room and put away her new clothes and then, while Irene started to make dinner, which tonight would feature Chicken Provencal and Grilled Vegetable Medley for dinner and Death by Chocolate Cake for dessert, Berena decided to do some of her homework. Then, at 6 PM, Berena went and enjoyed dinner with Ken and Irene, and then after doing the dishes perfectly, Berena went back upstairs to finish up her homework.

But while Berena was busy doing homework, Ken had a little discussion with his wife.

"Dear, have you noticed that Serena is acting a little bit different?" Ken asked his wife.

"Whatever do you mean love?" A completely mesmerized Irene responded.

"Well, it's just that I've noticed that she hasn't been acting like herself this weekend," Ken said. "Normally, when you come home, she can't wait to show me what she's bought, even if she knows that I won't like it. Today, she just went upstairs and put her clothes away without showing me what you bought her. Then, while you were making dinner, I went in to check up on her and to my horror, she was doing her homework. Then during dinner, instead of whining about having to eat her vegetables, she ate everything we served her – without asking to be served dessert first. Then, instead of leaving the dishes to you, she cleared the table and she did it perfectly. And then after dessert, she went back upstairs to finish up her homework. And not once have I heard her saying, 'This is too difficult for me!' So, again I ask you, what is going on with that daughter of yours?" a very confused Ken asked his wife.

"Ken, there is nothing wrong with Serena," Irene said to her husband. "While we were shopping, Serena told me that she was "'Tired of letting everybody down' and that she wanted to "'Grow-up'" Irene responded.

"While that may be true, that doesn't explain why Serena is acting the way that she is acting. It's almost like someone else is living inside of her body and you don't even seem to care!" Ken exclaimed.

"Well dear, if you're so worried about Serena, then just have a talk with her tomorrow. Personally, I'm glad that Serena has changed. It means she's growing up," Irene responded as she went upstairs for the evening.

"_Well, if that's the way things are going to be, then I will have a talk with Serena tomorrow_," Ken said to himself. "_I don't what it is, but my journalistic instincts are telling me that something is just wrong here. I know Serena said that the dream that she had last night really scared her, but no dream can just force a person to change as much as she has in one day. Something evil is at midst here._"

And after determining with to do, Ken sat down in his favorite chair and continued reading the book he had started the other day, Stephen King's _The Dark Tower I: The Gunslinger _for the next two hours. And then at 10:00, he went upstairs and went to bed.

While all that was happening, Berena, after completing her homework, began to plan her day with her father. But before she could do that, she had to learn what a typical Sunday was like for Serena and Ken. And so, just like she had done earlier in the day, Berena mind-linked with Serena and downloaded everything about Serena's relationship with her father into her mind. And what she learned about her father was quite interesting.

Irene Campbell, before she got married, came from a happy home. Both of her parents loved her and she had a lot of friends growing up. Ken on the other hand, didn't have any of those things growing up.

Ken Campbell was the only son of Theresa and Thomas Campbell. However, Ken never knew his mother. She had died giving birth to Ken. And while Thomas never blamed Ken for what happened to Theresa, he never got over the death of his wife and shortly before Ken's fifth birthday, Ken died of heart attack.

Following the death of his father, Ken who had been born in Chicago, IL, was forced live with his grandparents in Joplin, MO. And that damage really messed up Ken. Sure, Ken was a straight-A student, class president and the captain of his High School football team, Ken never really had any friends and looked forward to the day when he could leave Joplin, which he accomplished we he went to Boston University in the Fall of 1992.

At Boston University, not only did Ken major in Journalism, he also worked as a stinger for the _Boston Globe_. At the _Boston Globe_, Ken covered sports and politics and wrote three award-winning human interest stories. However, if you ask Ken what his favorite moment at the _Boston Globe_ was, he would tell you that it was covering the Major League Baseball strike of 1994.

Ken was intrigued by the 1994 baseball strike. He couldn't why millionaire players and billionaire would allow _The Great American pastime_ to fall apart. And because of this, Ken wrote three award-winning stories.

After graduation, Ken took a job with the _N. Y. Times_, where his primary responsibility was to shot photographs, although he occasionally wrote stories. During his brief time with the _N. Y. Times_, Ken had won seven awards in writing and photography, all of which helped him to land a job with the _Tokyo Sun_ hired in the fall of 1996.

But while Ken had a lot of personal and professional success, he wasn't nearly as lucky when it came to women. Growing up without his parents left an indelible mark on Ken Campbell. He believed in love, but because of what had happened to his parents, he didn't want to give his heart away for fear that what happened to parents might happen to him. But that all changed when Ken met Irene Carter on Dec. 31, 1996.

The daughter of a U. S. Naval officer stationed in Japan, Irene was the woman that Ken needed. When they met, Irene was twenty two-year-old Irene who was planning to become a doctor. But when she met Ken at New Year's Eve party, she decided that she wanted to become a housewife. On February 14, 1998, part of Irene's new dream was fulfilled when she and Ken married. A year later, Irene became a mother when she gave birth to Serena. However, it was Ken who ended up taking the birth of Serena to heart. Why? Because she was born on June 30th, the same day that Theresa Campbell was born on. And because of that, Serena was the light of Ken's world.

Shortly after Serena's sixth birthday, Ken started a unique tradition with his daughter. Every Sunday, Ken would do something special for his daughter. Sometimes he would take her to the movies. Other times, he might take her for a drive in the country. Other times, he might treat his daughter to a picnic. Or, if she just wanted hang out with dear-old dad, Ken would just share some quiet time with Serena. All that Ken wanted was to spend time with his daughter.

However, over the last six months, that had become rather difficult because of Serena's responsibilities as Sailor Moon. Of course, Ken never knew about this. All that he knew was that suddenly, Serena just didn't have time for her father.

But now, ever since Saturday morning, Ken noticed that Serena was acting even weirder than normal. And Ken decided to get to the bottom of this. Berena on the other hand, had a different plan.

"_This is too perfect_,"Berena said to herself as she finished off her homework and went to bed. "_I'll have a whole day with that old fart-in-the-mud. He's so worried about his _"_Little Princess_" _that he'll be putty in my hands. All I have to do is just play on his fears and before he knows it, I'll be his new little girl._"

And with that in mind, a determined Berena went to bed and dreamt of the fun that she was going to have the next day.


	9. Daddy's day with his little girl part 2

**Daddy's day with his new "Little girl" – Part 2**

Following another good night's sleep in her comfortable bed, a gleeful Berena woke up, ready to start to start the day. And as she woke up, a huge smile came across Berena's face.

"_Today's going to be a great day,_" Berena said to herself. "_Today, I'm going to make Ken my father and tonight, I'm going to make Sammy my brother. And best of all, I'm going to fell Seryl's pain as she losses her precious little family to me forever._"

Well, after waking up, and going over what she was going to do today, Berena entered her bathroom to freshen up a little bit before joining her parents for breakfast. And what was for breakfast today? Serena's favorite, chocolate chip pancakes topped with gooey butter and real maple syrup. And as Berena saw what was for breakfast, not only did she take satisfaction that she was having Serena's favorite breakfast, she also took satisfaction in the fact that she now had a family.

But what Berena took real satisfaction in was the way that her breakfast tasted. Having never had chocolate before, Berena had no idea why humans loved it so much. But from the moment she took her first bite, Berena finally learned why humans loved chocolate. It was like a piece of heaven in your month. And Berena didn't want to forget what this was like, and so she took her time eating her breakfast, which Ken noticed.

"_Now I know that something is not right here,_" Ken said to himself. "_Serena's never taken the time to eat her breakfast. She normally gulf's it down._"

And so, half-way through breakfast, Ken decided to address his daughter.

"Serena, we need to have a little talk this morning," Ken said to Berena.

"Sure dad, what's up?" Berena asked.

"Well, first of all, over the last few months we haven't had spent a single Sunday together like we used too," Ken said.

"I know dad, and I'm really sorry about that it's just that some things have come up that have been taking my time away," Berena responded.

"I know and I want to talk to you about that today, but please don't interrupt me again sweetheart," Ken responded.

"Ok, I won't daddy," Berena said.

"Good, now that we've gotten that out of the way, here's what you and I are going to do today. After you have finished your breakfast, I want you to go upstairs and take a shower. After you get out, I want you to put on something comfortable because you and I are going to go for a walk and talk about what's been going on in your life and why you seemed to have changed so much over the last few days. You and your mother were gone longer than you normally are yesterday. When you came back, instead of showing me what you bought, you just went upstairs and started doing your homework. After dinner, you did the dishes without being asked and then afterwards, you went back upstairs to work on your homework, again without being asked to do so.

"So, today, you're going to tell me everything. You're going to tell me what's been going on with you the last few months, and especially this weekend. And I expect you to be one-hundred percent honest with me young lady."

But what Ken didn't know is that while Berena was acting like she was paying attention, she really wasn't. In her mind, she was thinking, "_You stupid old man, you have no idea who you're dealing with. You have no idea that sitting before is your new "__**little girl**__," a girl that's going to put under her spell so that you'll do whatever I want you to do._"

But even though Berena wasn't listening to what Ken was saying, she did at least wait for Ken to stop speaking before responding to her father. And as soon as Ken stopped speaking, Berena responded to her father.

"Taking a walk sounds really good dad, I know that we will have a great time today," Berena said. "And don't worry, by the time we come home our relationship will be totally different than what it has been."

"I'm glad to hear that honey," a pleased Ken, who had no idea what Berena meant, responded. "Now please, finish your breakfast and then go ready."

And after that, nothing more was said at the breakfast table.

Following breakfast, Berena quietly went upstairs to get ready while Ken and Irene talked about what happened moments ago.

"Ken, don't you think you were a little hard on Serena?" Irene asked her husband.

"Irene, what is wrong with you? Ever since you came home yesterday, you've been acting weird," Ken responded to his wife.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" a now irate Irene responded. "You've been treating Serena like a complete stranger and now you're starting to do the same thing to me!"

"Irene, I've been acting this way because Serena is not acting like herself," Ken calmly said to his wife. "Outwardly, she's still the same girl. But just like I said last night, she's not acting like Serena. She's acting like someone else. To me, it looks like someone is wearing Serena's body."

"Ken, I'm not getting into this with you again," a now pissed off Irene said to her husband. "You're not acting like yourself, and if this is the way that you're going to keep acting, then we have nothing more to say." And with that, Irene got up and left Ken to himself.

Meanwhile, unbeknown to Ken and Irene, Berena had been listening to their conversation. And she was rather pleased with what she heard.

"_This is too perfect,_" Berena said to herself. "_Irene is completely under my control._

"_Ken on the other hand, is a different matter. He rightfully suspects too much. It's not going to be easy to make him my slave. But I will make him my slave. He will accept me and believe that I am his "__**little girl**__." And once he's convinced of that, he'll be more than willing to do whatever I ask him to do._"

And as soon as Berena heard her mother get up, she began to get ready for her day with Ken.

Around 10:30, Ken and Berena said goodbye to Irene and went out for their walk. It took Ken about a half-hour to drive himself and Berena to the local park, where there was a hiking trail that anybody could use. Upon arriving to their destination, Ken and Berena got off the car and began their walk. And as soon as they began their walk, Ken began to interrogate his daughter.

"Alright young lady, enough is enough! It's time to fess up! What in the world has been going on with you?" Ken asked his daughter.

"You foolish old man, you really are dense aren't you?" Berena said in response.

"What did you just say?" Ken said as he got ready to slap his daughter.

But before Ken could slap Berena, Berena put a spell on Ken, a spell that kept him from speaking or moving. And then as soon as she saw that Ken couldn't move or speak, Berena began to reveal everything. She told Ken of Serena's past as the Moon Princess, the Sailor Scouts, what she had done to the Moon Kingdom as Queen Beryl, and how she and the Sailor Scouts had begun their again a few months ago. But what Berena took great pride in was what she had done to Serena and Irene. And after explaining everything, Berena allowed Ken to speak.

"You evil bitch," Ken said to Berena. "How could you do what you've done to my wife and daughter?"

"It wasn't that hard old man," Berena said. "I wanted everything Serena had. I wanted her body, her powers, and her friends; and most importantly, I wanted her family. I've got some of what she had. I've got her body and her powers. Her mother is now my mother. And today, I'm going to make you my father. But more than that, you're going to be my slave. You will do whatever I tell you to do and you will let me do whatever I want."

And before Ken got a chance to respond, Berena began to use her powers to enslave Ken. At first, Ken tried to fight back. He didn't want to lose his daughter. But as Berena's spell began to invade his mind, all that Ken could do was cry. Serena was no longer his little girl. His daughter was now Berena, and as he began to accept that, he began to hate Seryl and fall in love with Berena. And the whole process only took about ten minutes. And as soon as the process was over, Ken accepted his role without question. He accepted Berena with all his heart and soul.

And when Berena saw and felt that Ken had accepted her, she began to order her father around like he was a dog. The first thing that Berena ordered Ken to do was to take her back to Victoria's Secret and buy some more revealing clothes. Then, after their shopping spree at Victoria's Secret was over, Berena ordered her father to buy her some new bathing suits, dresses, blouses, bras, and shoes. And Ken did whatever Berena wanted without question. Why shouldn't he? Berena was his daughter and he wanted his daughter to be happy.

Then, after spending a fun day with her new father, Berena and Ken went home. And when they arrived home, the first thing that Berena had her father do was to bring her clothes up to her room. Then, after Ken accomplished that, Berena ordered him to go and makeup with Irene, which he gladly did.

Then, after making up with his wife, Berena ordered her mom to make her dinner, which Irene gladly did, while she ordered her father to check her homework and fix all her mistakes, which he gladly did.

Then, after dinner, Berena ordered her parents to retreat to their room and remain there for the rest of the night, which the obediently did. And after her new parents retreated to their room, Berena began to watch television and what for Sammy to return home. And as she watched whatever she wanted to, a gleeful Berena sat back and began to feel good about herself. She had begun her takeover. She was starting to take over Serena's life. And she loved every moment of it. Now all she had to do was to win over Sammy, Luna, and the Sailor Scouts.


	10. Sammy meets his sisterloses his life

To all my loyal readers –I've added a poll to my profile page. Basically, I want to see what people's views are where they'd like to see this story. Depending on the results, it may help me to decide how to conclude take this story. I can either way – A good ending or a bad ending. But I'll let you the readers decide how you'd like to see how I conclude this story.

**Sammy meets his new sister and loses his life in the process**

After Ken went upstairs to make up with his wife, a delighted Berena decided to watch a little television before introducing herself to Sammy.

However, in Japan, there wasn't a whole lot to watch, especially on Sunday night. However, when Ken and Irene had moved into their home years earlier, Ken, because he had lived in America for most of his life, had decided to subscribe to Direct TV. And not only did his package include every single sports and movie channel, it also included programs that were X-rated Pay-Per-View programming. And when Berena saw this, she decided to buy some X-rated PPV programming and watch them until Sammy came back home. And Berena loved everything that she saw. It gave her some great ideas of what she wanted Darien to do to her, and what she would to do Darien after she had won him to her side. And so, from the hours of 6 PM-9M, Berena watched one X-rated program after another.

But while Berena was doing that, Sammy was spending the last few hours with his friend, Hachiro. Hachiro and Sammy were in the same grade and both boys had similar interests. They were both baseball fans, they were both fans of American football, they both loved to play video games, and they both had an older sister who drove them nuts at times. So, when Hachiro had invited Sammy to come over to his house for the weekend, Sammy jumped at the chance. And over the weekend, the two boys had a great time. They played hours upon hours of Mortal Kombat, helped each other out with their math homework, and shared horror stories about their sisters. It was one of the best weekends Sammy had ever spent with his friend and it would soon be the last weekend he would ever spend with his friend.

Late Sunday night, Sammy realized that he had told his parents that he would be home no later than 9:00. And so, at 8:00, Sammy packed up his belongings and returned home. A half-hour later, Sammy arrived home, and when he did he expected to hear Serena complaining about something, Ken reading a book, and Irene sowing the sweater that she had started last weekend. However, upon walking into his home, he saw something that he never expected. He saw his sister watching X-rated program, which not only made Sammy sick to his stomach, it also enraged him.

"Serena, what are you watching?" an aghast Sammy asked Berena.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong number, Sammy. Your sister Serena doesn't live here anymore. She now occupies my body and I occupy hers," a sexually aroused Berena said.

"What?" Sammy, who unlike Ken and Irene, understood what Berena meant.

You see, unlike Ken and Irene, Sammy had figured out a long time ago that Serena was Sailor Moon. He figured it on the night when Sailor Moon had saved him from the Chanela when Serena, who had forgotten to let go of her transformation, came in through her window still dressed as Sailor Moon. At the time, Sammy, who had come home 40 minutes earlier, was reading Serena's diary in Serena's closet. But when he heard someone come through Serena's window, Sammy panicked and tried to run away. As he did, he saw Sailor Moon de-transform into Serena, and needless to say Sammy was completely shocked.

And while Serena should have been angry at her brother, she wasn't. Instead, Serena told Sammy everything. And ever since, Sammy knew that Serena was fighting a being named Queen Beryl.

So, when Sammy saw a person who looked like his sister say, that Serena was now occupying a different body, he instantly figured out who was before him.

"Queen Beryl," a frightened Sammy said.

"Yes, and no" Berena responded.

"What do you mean by that, Beryl," Sammy said.

"You see, while spiritually I'm Queen Beryl, physically I'm your sister Serena," Berena said as she got up from her couch.

"You will never be my sister, you evil witch," Sammy said.

"Your right and wrong about that. While I may never be everything that your sister was because I'm more of a woman than she could ever hope to be, physically speaking I am your sister," an irate Berena said. "So, you better start treating me as such, or I will severely punish you.

"And not only do you need to accept my as your sister, you had better start getting used to the fact that I'm also Sailor Moon. And finally, never call me Serena again, unless we are in public. You are to address me as Berena."

"That's never going to happen," Sammy said. "I'll find a way to switch you and Serena back if it's the last thing I do!" And with that, Sammy lunged for Berena, hoping to physically beat her up and force Berena to switch bodies with Serena.

However, a ten-year-old mortal boy was no match for a magically enhanced fourteen-year-old girl, especially when that fourteen-year-old was Berena. And so, when Sammy lunged after her, Berena decided to teach Sammy a lesson. She transformed into Sailor Moon, and as Sailor Moon, Berena easily broke Sammy's back, his right arm, four of ribs, and tore his ACL and PCL.

Then, to Sammy's complete horror, Ken and Irene, because of all the commotion that was going, came down to see what was happening. And rather than berating Sailor Moon for almost killing their son, they gave their approval to what Sailor Moon had done to Sammy.

"Ah, so I see that you have met your sister there son," Ken said to Sammy.

"Yea, and isn't she so much better than that pathetic loser Serena?" Irene added.

"Mom, dad, how can you just sit and say that? Don't you realize who this is?" a shocked Sammy asked his parents.

"Of course we do sweetheart," Irene said. "This is our beautiful daughter, the light of our world, Berena."

"And Sammy, if you have any brains in that head of yours, you will do everything that your sister Berena tells you to do or we will let her do whatever she wants to do to you," Ken said to his son.

"What have you done to my parents, Beryl?" Sammy asked.

"You stupid, little boy! Didn't you hear what mom and dad just said to you? My name is **BERENA**!" a now pissed off Berena said. "I should just kill you right now."

"Go ahead and kill me then, because you and I are mortal enemies," Sammy said.

Now, at first, Berena thought about killing Sammy. But then, after a couple of minutes, an even better idea came to mine.

"Fine, if that's why it's going to be, then your life is over," Berena said.

But rather than killing Sammy, which was what Sammy was expected, Berena decided to teach him, and anyone else who would oppose her, a lesson. The first thing she did was to turn Sammy into a baby, an idea that Irene totally loved.

"Oh Berena, thank you very much! I've always wanted another baby," Irene said as she picked up her now baby son.

"No problem mom. I'm glad that I could give you this gift after everything that you and dad have done for me this weekend," Berena said as she laughed at Sammy's plight.

However, while Ken was also pleased at what Berena had done to his son, he was a little worried about the consequences of what had just happened.

"Berena, while your mother and I are very grateful for shutting up that brat, I'm still a little worried. He still knows too much and there are too many people who know Sammy. So, what can do so that nobody raises any questions," Ken asked his daughter.

"That's easy dad," Berena said to her father. "First, I'll erase Sammy's memories so that he doesn't remember a single thing. After that, I'll manipulate the minds of everybody in the world that knows Sammy so that they'll think he's just a few weeks old.

"But I'm can't do that tonight. I used to much energy to turn Sammy back into three-week-old baby. Tonight, we'll let my baby brother suffer and in the morning, I'll take of everything."

"That's a brilliant idea sweetheart," Irene replied.

"Yes, that a completely brilliant idea," Ken said in agreement.

"Thanks you guys," Berena said to her parents. "Now if guys don't mind, I want to be by myself and go back to watching my programs."

"That's fine sweetie, after all I have a new baby to take care," Irene said as she retreated for the night.

"And I have to get up early in the morning," Ken said as he also retreated for the night.

And as her parents retreated for the night, a delighted Berena went back to her programs and began to formulate a way to manipulate the minds of everybody in the world that knew Sammy, Luna and most importantly, the Sailor Scouts.


	11. Berena begins the next part of her plan

Thank you to those who've voted on my poll so far. It's still open, but the vote is kind of split right now. Hopefully, as I get further into this story, more people will vote and leave a review. On with the story.

**Berena begins the next part of her plan**

After turning Sammy into a baby, and after watching the program that she had been watching, a satisfied Berena decided to call it a night around 11:00 so that she could get plenty of sleep before beginning her first week as Serena Campbell. But before going to bed however, Berena made sure to set her alarm clock for 6:00 so that she had time to away Sammy's memories and get ready for school. Then, after setting her alarm clock, Berena went to bed. And during the night, Berena dreamt about everything she was about to accomplish.

At 6:00, Berena's alarm clock went off, waking up from Berena from a beautiful dream. And while Berena could have been pissed off from being woken up, she decided to let it slide. After crawling out of bed, Berena made her way to Sammy's room. And as she entered his room, Sammy, who hadn't slept all night, began to wail like a banshee, knowing what his now sister was about to do. And rather than blowing up at Sammy, Berena decided to have a little fun with her now baby (pun intended) brother by signing him a lullaby, a lullaby that she not only created on the fly, but took away Sammy's memories.

**"**_Hush, little Sammy, don't be a brat. __Berena's gonna make everything a new for you._

_She's turned you into a baby to give you a new life, __and all she asks in return if you to obey her._

_And if you obey your big sister,__she'll treat you very well._

But if you grow you to be a brat, your big sister will do worse things to you.

So say goodbye to your memories, _and all of your friends._

_Cause as of this moment everyone who knew you or of you knows that you're just a simple baby._

_So stop all of your crying and all of your fussing around, cause the life you once knew is gone._

And as soon as she had finished signing to her lullaby, every one of Sammy's disappeared in a puff a smoke. He was now a three-week-old baby that was totally dependent upon everyone.

And while Berena was ecstatic with what she had done, her real joy came a moment later.

"Berena, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," Irene said as she shed tears of joy.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Berena said in response.

"Well, now that you've turned Sammy back into a baby and gotten rid of the wench of daughter of mine, what's next," Irene said as she went to pick up so that she could bring him downstairs.

"Well, before I tell you of my plan, there's something that you should know first," Berena said.

"What's that, darling?" Irene asked in response.

"Well, the thing is that I'm more than just your daughter, I'm also Sailor Moon!"

"That's not possible!" Irene said in response.

"It's true mom, I really am Sailor Moon," Berena said.

"If that's true, prove it," Irene said back to her daughter.

"Okay, I will. Moon Prism Power!"

And with those words, Berena began to change into Sailor Moon. And as she did, Irene could only stare in awe and wonder as her daughter turned into her alter-ego.

"Wow, I never knew that Serena was Sailor Moon," Irene said after Berena finished her transformation.

"_Was_ is definitely the correct word there mom. I'm Sailor Moon now," Berena corrected her mother.

"Right, I'm still getting used to this sweetheart," Irene reassured her daughter.

"That's okay, just don't forget who your daughter is now," Berena said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Irene said. "So, now that your Sailor Moon, I assume that you're going to win the other Sailor Scouts to your side?"

"That's the plan," Berena said.

"Well, that's understandable!" Irene reasoned. "By the way, if you're Sailor Moon, then I'm thinking that Raye, Lita, Amy, and Mina are the other Scouts!"

"Wow, I haven't even thought of that," Berena said. "But now that you mention it, I guess that makes sense. Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina were Serena's friends, but I guess they're mine now, huh?"

"Yes, well be careful, the other Scouts won't go down without a fight," Irene warned her daughter.

"Yes, I am very aware of that, I've been fighting them for the last six months," Berena said in anger.

"I know, I just don't want anything to happen to you. After all, if something would happen to you, I might have to take back my old daughter and I don't want to see that useless girl again," Irene said.

"Oh don't worry about that, you'll never see Serena again," Berena said.

"You've killed her?" a hopeful Irene asked.

"No!" Berena said.

"Why not?" Irene asked.

"Because I haven't decided what I'm going to do with her yet," Berena said indifferently. "I may kill her, I may enslave her, or I may keep her around just to torture her. But no matter what I do, or what happens, you'll never see Serena again. She can never possess this body again and she'll never be able to be Sailor Moon again. She's stuck in my old body forever!"

"Good," said Irene.

"Yes, yes it is," Berena said.

Well, after letting go of her transformation, Berena and Irene joined Ken downstairs for breakfast. Then, after breakfast, Berena went back upstairs to get ready for school while Irene said goodbye to Ken as left for work, and then made lunch for Berena.

Around 7:00, Berena came downstairs so that she could head off for school. But before leaving, Irene made a suggestion to her daughter.

"Majesty, I know that you need to win the Scouts over to your side, however I think that there might be a better target to go after first," Irene said.

"And who would that be?" Berena asked.

"Molly," Irene said. "She was Serena's oldest and best friend before you two switched bodies."

"And why should go after her?" Berena asked.

"Because, if you can win her over, then if Amy and Lita – who also go to your school – should go up to her and wonder why you're not acting completely like Serena, she can calm them down."

"You know, that's a really good idea," a surprised Berena said.

"I thought so too," Irene said.

"Well, then it's settled, my next target will be Molly."

"Okay, good luck sweetheart," Irene said to her daughter as she left for school.

"_Luck? Who needs luck! I'm Berena, I can do anything,_" Berena said to herself as she began to head to school to begin the next part of her plan.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Don't forget to take my poll and vote how you want to see this story ends.


End file.
